In the case of a conventional interface for allowing a user to select a desired function from a plurality of functions of data processing, (i) a plurality of icons are displayed on the screen of a display device, and (ii) a desired icon is selected from these icons by, for example, clicking of a pointing device, so that an application software, etc. corresponding to the selected icon runs.
However, in the case of a small screen, it is necessary to arrange a plurality of icons closely, and this arrangement makes the visibility of the icons low. In such a case, it is difficult for the user to select the icon.
In the case of another interface, (i) the functions are hierarchized, (ii) only higher-level icons are arranged on the screen, and (iii) lower-level icons are displayed by clicking the higher-level icon. In this case, all the icons are not displayed on an initial screen image, so that it is difficult for the user to recognize all the functions of the data processing.
Here, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-282415 (Tokukai 2001-282415, published on Oct. 12, 2001) discloses an information selection system in which (i) a pointer is fixedly displayed at a predetermined position of a display screen, (ii) plural pieces of information are sequentially displayed so that each piece of information passes through the predetermined position, and (iii) a user selects desired piece of information by the pointer when the desired piece of information is displayed at the predetermined position.
However, according to the information selection system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Tokukai 2001-282415, published on Oct. 12, 2001), when the system allows a user to sequentially set plural pieces of information, it is difficult for the user to confirm which piece of information has already been set. Therefore, the user carries out unnecessary operations, such as an operation of selecting a piece of information that has already been set.